Love and Promises
by freakyvampire
Summary: Okay,I've decided to change things around. This takes place after the DVD. If anyone saw it, Aya is pregnant and Toya confesses. Toya's 2 years is almost up, and Aya, the baby, and Toya are spending as much time together as they can. Will he live, or die?


My first Ceres: A Celestial Legend fanfic. Please review and tell me if it is good or not.

**LOVE AND PROMISES **

"Aya-chan." The girl looked up to the boy who was calling her name. "Nani, Toya-kun?" Aya asked the boy. "I haven't said this before, and I know how you feel. I just didn't want to see to it that you were hurt." Toya took his hand and caressed her cheek. "Daijoubou, Toya-kun. I understand how you feel. It's okay. I don't need to know. I don't care what your past was. I love you as you are now." Toya looked at the girl who was returning his caressing. He smiled at her, as he did once before. "Toya-kun, can we….Can we stay together always? No matter what happens?" Aya asked the hottest guy you can ever ask for. "Aya-chan. I promise, when I remember everything, I'll always, and I swear, even if I forget you, I'll always love you. Remember hat. I'll always love you, and only you. I'll make sure of it." Aya looked concerned. "Are you sure? Because, I-I heard from-," She was cut off short by the touch of his lips against hers. "Aya-chan, don't worry. I'm sure that if I did have a girlfriend then, I doubt she is even close to special, as you are to me." That made Aya happy. "Arigatou, Toya-kun." She returned his kiss, and he passionately kissed her back. "I'll make you happy, Aya-chan, for our relationship, and for our love." Toya promised. "You'll always say that, Toya-kun.

"You've been saying that for about what, the hundredth time already?" Aya teased. "Isn't that what you want to make sure I won't go off with another slut?" Toya asked. "HEY! That isn't nice. At least make promises that you can keep. Don't just say it to make me happy. To make me happy is to know the truth about you. I want to find out more about you, Toya-kun. I don't know much yet, only that you have forgotten memories, and that you are the best guy anyone could ever have." Aya hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Aya-chan. I'll make you happy, I'm sure of that." Toya embraced her as if it were his last chance to see her. "Toya-kun." Toya looked at his tom-boyish girlfriend. "What if, if anything happened to me, what would you do?" Aya asked him. Toya immediately reacted to that and kissed her. "Nothing will happen to you. I won't allow it. You're the only one I know, and truly know. I thought that Yuhi would be good for you, but I just couldn't bring myself for leaving you. I'm drawn to you, like you're drawn to me." Aya smiled. "Yeah. I hope we can stay together forever." Aya looked out of the condo window. "What do you mean by that?" Toya asked her. "I mean that, well, not sure, but I think we're going out of the country to look for the hagoromou, you know, to keep Ceres at peace." Aya smiled. "But we'll still keep in contact, right?" Aya looked at Toya, whom apparently couldn't say anything but chocked on a few words. "What's wrong?" Aya put her hand on his face. "I'll come too." Aya was shocked. "But, who's going to take you? I mean, you know, the air fare and everything is really expensive. I could only afford one ticket." Aya was disappointed. She knew Toya would ask to come along to, or actually state that he was coming too, but she knew the prices. 90,000 yen just for a ticket, and Suzumi would pay for herself and Yuhi's. "I'll pay for it myself. I did save money when I was working for the Mikage's, but all I have is just a few over 100,000 yen. I'll come with you." Aya was surprised. "You'd spend your money for me?" Toya nodded. "Toya-kun….that is the best thing anyone has ever done for me…." Aya started to cry. Toya, to him, was very strange. "D-don't cry!" Toya took his hand to wipe off her tears. "Don't cry. Don't ever cry in front of me like that. I'm doing this because I care so much about you." Toya allowed Aya to let her head rest on his shoulders. "Thank you so much, Toya-kun. You mean the world to me."

A/N: Well, I kind of repeated the same thing over and over again because their love thing is like that. They tend to repeat the things over and over again, assuring the other that their love for them is strong. Well, that is my theory. :P Please review!


End file.
